A remote control device may be used to control one or more consumer electronic devices such as, for example, a television, a stereo receiver, a digital video disk (DVD) player or computer devices. The remote control device may be considered a universal remote control device that is capable of controlling different types of devices made by different manufacturers. With a single remote control device capable of controlling many different types of other devices, it may be desirable for a user to be able to access and control those devices in a secure and user-friendly manner.